But It's Better If You Do
by anderpson
Summary: Up and coming porn star Blaine Anderson is finding that judging the 2013 Exotic Pole Dancing competition is a lot more tedious than he anticipated. But then he sees contestant #69. smutty one-shot.


_A/N: fill for prompt on GKM. Edited by me, so I apologise for any errors. __Title from But It's Better If You Do - Panic! At The Disco and song used Buttons - Pussycat Dolls._

_I don't own anything! Enjoy._

* * *

He's been here for four hours. He could admit it was slightly hot at first, some of the guys really did know how to move (some girls too, but that's - not his thing), but after _four hours_...

He's sure the rest of the judges feel the same, they've only had four coffee breaks and seriously, how much longer can this last? He knows he should feel privileged, and he does, it's just - he doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Maybe his line of work has desensitized him to this stuff, he could only imagine how much fun Cooper would be having if he were sat here.

He lets out a sigh as number 61 is thanked and dismissed, he feels awful but he didn't even take notice of any of that performance.

"62," Shelia shouts and another Barbie like girl walks in - today has been full of them - and does another routine that he's seen too many times. He holds in another sigh.

The next few dancers pass in a blur, none of them standing out, and he supposes that's what he's looking for - someone who stands out. He quite liked #12 and #21 but that was so much earlier when everything was new and different and he hadn't been sat here for over _four hours_.

"Number 69, please!" Sheila calls and Andy chuckles quietly next to him. Blaine's pretty new to this but he knows Andy Wood is somewhat of a legend in the porn industry, but seriously, the guy is as dumb as a plank.

He rolls his eyes and watches as another guy walks in - no, struts in. And not the tacky kind of strutting he'd seen a millions times today, but the confident kind of strut that demands attention and, okay, maybe this might not be so boring after all.

He looks down at the paper in front of him; _Kurt Hummel_, it reads and Blaine's already hyphenating their names in his head. _Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Kurt Anderson-Humme_l. He might be a porn star but he's always been somewhat of a hopeless romantic.

He moves his eyes back to Kurt and the guy is gorgeous. Pale and lithe and Blaine's sure he's just imagining things when he sees Kurt's eyes linger on his just a little longer than anyone else when he greets them.

He's wearing some lovely black briefs that leave very little to the imagination and Blaine can already feel his jeans getting uncomfortably tighter.

"Ready?" Sheila asks, finger hovering over the play button to start the music.

"Ready," Kurt affirms, head down with two hands on the pole in front of him.

Sheila presses plays and Blaine's slightly disappointed at the music choice - he was hoping for something more original, he'd heard this song too many times today.

Kurt starts circling the pole, hips swaying seductively as he goes and Blaine is slightly confused at first when he hears the music. He's unashamed to admit that his eyes are fixated on Kurt's ass so he doesn't understand it when a different voice is singing a song he'd been hearing all day.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe_

No, Blaine has definitely not heard this version before and he reluctantly drags his eyes up to see that Kurt is the one singing this. His voice is high and breathily and so easily to get lost in. Kurt's body glides along the pole, his moves are so precise and sure and fluid. He's so captivating and maybe Blaine isn't as desensitized to this stuff as he thinks because he is already painfully hard.

Kurt starts straddling the pole, head tossed back and Blaine audibly gulps as Kurt starts climbing it higher, he can see the way his muscles are tensing to keep himself up and Blaine isn't sure he's ever been this turned on before. The body in front of him along with the alluring seductive voice is almost too much for Blaine. He's aware of the fact that he's sitting there probably drooling and not at all professional, but he can't seem to make himself stop.

_Baby, can't you see?_

_How these clothes are fitting on me_

Blaine has seen many people attempting to be sexy today, but as Kurt swings himself around the pole before coming to a stop, teasingly pulling at his underwear, no one else has pulled it off like him. Kurt is so sexy in that moment.

And all the moments that follow after as he watches as Kurt practically makes love to the pole that Blaine so desperately wishes was him.

It's over all too soon and Blaine has to grip the table so hard that his knuckles start to turn white in order to restrain himself from jumping over the table and ravishing Kurt.

He looks at the rest of the judges' faces and they don't look as impressed as he feels (and probably looks, too) but maybe they're just better at this whole 'being a professional' thing than he is.

The next eleven performances seem to drag on and if Blaine wasn't impressed before, they pale in comparison now.

* * *

Blaine practically throws himself onto the comfy leather seats in the judging room, those plastic chairs he spent five hours sitting on really hurt his ass. He and the rest of the judges are sat around a large square table with head shots of all eighty contestants on it.

"I think we should each say which two dancers we liked the best, that way we're left with eight contenders, it shortens it down a bit." Everyone nods in agreement; it's a good idea and even if it wasn't he's sure no one would dare argue with Sheila. Sheila is the most fierce woman he's ever met, she's sixty and still one of the best Burlesque dancers around.

"Okay so I'll go first. 31... and 45," she says, moving the pictures of the people she picked into the middle of the table.

Joseph and Andy do the same. Blaine can't even remember the people they've chosen, apart from Joseph who picked #12, but no one has chosen Kurt and Blaine is honestly shocked.

"Blaine, your turn," Sheila says and Blaine immediately reaches for Kurt's picture.

"Number 69," he says and he's sure he hears Andy laughing again. They all look at him expectantly. "Just him," he adds, no one even came close to Kurt in his eyes, he doesn't see why he should pick another person for the sake of it.

The rest of the judges don't comment any further and they all work together to shorten it down to the final three - some quietly, some not so quietly.

"Her tits were great and so was her ass, she had the whole package!" Andy argues as Sheila, Joseph and Blaine agree to get rid of number 62. Blaine couldn't care less for her, he's just happy Kurt is still there.

"So that leaves number 20, David Richardson, number 45, Alicia Ford, and number 69, Kurt Hummel," Sheila announces. "Now we just have to pick one."

"Clearly Kurt is the winner," Blaine starts confidently.

"The guy was hot but he wasn't the best," Joseph says and Blaine glares at him.

"Are you serious? Yes he was hot, and he could move, and _sing_ -"

"Oh he was the dude that sang? He was okay," Andy unhelpfully adds and Blaine is _so_ close to hitting this guy.

He's ready to argue in favour for Kurt more when Sheila speaks, "He was okay. I'm sorry Blaine, yes he could sing but this is exotic pole dancing, not American Idol."

And like that Kurt is dismissed from the competition.

* * *

"And the winner of the 2013 New York Exotic Pole Dancing competition, leaving with $5,000 and going on to compete at nationals is..." Sheila pauses for dramatic effect, but it's lost on Blaine. "David Richardson!"

Blaine hasn't taken his eyes off of Kurt since they entered the large meeting hall. He's unfortunately dressed now - McQueen jeans and Cavalli jacket, Blaine's sure - but he still looks amazing. He sees the way Kurt's face falls for a second when David's name is announced (which Blaine is still pissed about because who the hell is that guy?) before he schools his expression into something more polite, clapping along with everyone else.

Blaine doesn't care for the rest of the ceremony, he knows he's being stubborn. He keeps a charming smile on his face anyway for the sake of appearances.

* * *

When it's over, Blaine loses sight of Kurt. He gets lost over a sea of people who want to come and talk to the judges and it doesn't seem like Kurt is one of them. He tries to be polite and get away but there's just too many people and Blaine's heart feels heavy; he really wanted to talk to Kurt.

They're there for another half an hour before it calms down. After declining many phone numbers from both women and men, Blaine finally retires to his room. He may live in New York but he's not going to pass up a free hotel room for the night in the city. There's an after party later but Blaine is exhausted. It's due to his exhaustion that he's sure he's just seeing things when he catches a glimpse of long McQueen clad legs and chestnut hair. Blaine does a double take and finds himself staring at the back of a very lovely head sitting in the hotel lobby - and it can't be... Blaine is _never_ this lucky.

When he's been staring for so long that it may start to be considered creepy and the man still hasn't turned around, Blaine takes his chances and walks over.

"Kurt Hummel?" Blaine says quietly, tentatively._ Please please please.._.

The man turns and - its Kurt. Blaine lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and grins widely. "Kurt, hey."

"Blaine? Did I forget something?"

"Yes, well no. I wanted to catch you before you left but I thought you already had," Blaine says, now standing in front of Kurt.

Kurt shuffles over so there's enough room for Blaine to sit next to him. "I'm not going anywhere until the rain lets off a bit. It's keeping up longer than usual, you think I'd remember to bring an umbrella."

Blaine hums in response. "You know, you should have won," he says, echoing what he had been thinking all day, "You were the best, in my opinion anyway."

"It was a long shot," Kurt says, waving off the praise.

"No, I'm serious. You were amazing," Blaine says, placing a hand on Kurt's thigh.

Kurt pauses and looks down at Blaine's hand. "That means a lot coming from you, Mr Anderson," Kurt flirts as he lifts his head back up, a sultry smile on his face. "I'm a big fan."

Blaine smirks. "How about you join me for a drink?"

"I'd love that."

"We could go to the bar," Blaine starts, "Or we could always go up to my room, it's more comfortable and I'm not paying the bill. Free room service," he adds with a wink.

"Lead the way."

* * *

He's staying on the seventeenth floor, the air during the elevator ride up is thick with sexual tension; silent and filled with meaningful looks.

Blaine lasts up to the fourteenth floor before he can't take it anymore and all but pounces on Kurt, kissing him hard.

"Fuck," Kurt groans into Blaine's mouth as Blaine pushes him back up against the wall. The kiss is all tongues and teeth and everything Blaine has been holding in since Kurt first walked into the room. Kurt pulls back, trapping Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers digging roughly into Blaine's hip bones; so hard he will probably have bruises tomorrow.

"Want you so bad," he whispers against Kurt's lips as they start to kiss again, tongues battling for dominance. The moan he receives in response goes straight to his cock. The pinging of the elevator shocks him back in reality.

"Shit, come on," he says, dragging Kurt on unsteady legs into the hall of the seventeenth floor. Kurt's arms don't leave him, one staying wrapped around his waist and the other on his shoulder and he attaches his lips to Blaine's neck.

Luckily his room isn't far and he manages to get his key card out of his pocket through his lust filled haze. It's hard to concentrate with Kurt licking and nipping at his neck, kissing the spot just under his ear that makes his legs go weak. He puts the card into the lock and pulls it out quickly, the red light tells Blaine it didn't work.

"Whatever happened to keys?" Blaine mutters, unimpressed. Kurt starts to suck on his neck, marking him, and Blaine fumbles again with the lock. It takes another three tries before he successfully opens the door.

"Finally," Kurt pants out before reattaching their lips together. "Bed," he says, already shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes before making way to undo the buttons on Blaine's shirt.

"Wait... wait," Blaine says, grabbing hold of Kurt's wrists. "Can we, maybe - slow this down a bit?" He hates himself for saying it, his cock hates him even more, but he wants to take his time and enjoy this.

Kurt takes a steadying breath before he answers, "Of course we can." He takes a few steps back and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I didn't mean stop," Blaine says, hating the distance Kurt has put between them. He walks over to him, looping his fingers in the belt holes of Kurt's jeans. "I just meant, maybe you could undress for me, slowly - show me more of those moves I saw today?" It's the politest way he can think of to ask Kurt to strip for him but it seems to work. The smile comes back on Kurt's face as he puts his palms flat against Blaine's chest, pushing him slowly backwards until Blaine's knees come in contact with the bed and he falls back on to it.

"I can undress you too, right?" Kurt asks. Even though Blaine's sure Kurt already knows the answer, he nods helplessly anyway. Kurt still has his hands on Blaine's chest, his ass stuck out behind him and his legs straight.

Kurt picks up were he left off before, unbuttoning Blaine shirt while he moves his hips in small circles. He carries on until Blaine's shirt is completely unfastened, but he doesn't stop the descent of his hands.

His hands slip down until they run over Blaine's hard covered cock, making him whimper pathetically and arch his hips into Kurt's hands; chasing the friction he'd been needing for hours. Kurt smirks knowingly before moving his hands up slightly and undoing the button of his jeans and sliding down the zipper. Blaine's eyes fall closed before he can stop them but once his jeans are undone, the pressure from Kurt's hands disappears.

Blaine opens his eyes to find Kurt in front of him, quickly throwing off his socks and then moving to start undoing his own shirt. "God, you little tease," Blaine says, his voice unsteady - he's so turned on. Kurt bites his lip and continues to undo the buttons of his shirt, swinging his hips side to side and occasionally gyrating them forward. Blaine can see the outline of Kurt's cock, hard and long, through his sinfully tight jeans.

Kurt takes his shirt off of his shoulders displaying his beautiful chest and swings then it exaggeratedly over his head and lets it go, not caring where it lands. The cheesy action makes them both dissolve into _giggles_.

Blaine only becomes serious again when Kurt twirls and then drops to floor, his legs spread wide, before standing up again quickly with a body roll, the perfect slut drop. The man in front of him is so sexy and flexible and Blaine can't wait touch him.

Kurt hands move to his pants and Blaine can't wait to see him in just his tight underwear again - Blaine's mouth drops open when Kurt starts to slide off his jeans showing that he isn't wearing any underwear at all.

Kurt looks at him innocently. "They were quite uncomfortable," he says simply with a shrug.

"You're going to be the death of me tonight, I swear," Blaine says, mustering all of the strength he can to stop from touching himself.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you need to get over here now," he tells Kurt as he shuffles further back onto the bed, working his own pants off as he goes.

Kurt quickly kicks off his jeans that are pooled around his feet and hurries onto the bed. Their lips meet again in a passionate kiss and Blaine moves their bodies so that he's on top on Kurt and they kiss and kiss and kiss until Kurt is a whimpering mess beneath him. Blaine hips roll down on instinct, rubbing their cocks together, precum spreading over their stomachs, emitting moans from the both of them.

"Need-need you now," Kurt gasps into Blaine's mouth and Blaine agrees. He reaches over into the bag at the side of the bed and quickly gets the supplies.

He makes quick work at preparing Kurt, they're both desperate now, the time for taking it slow is over. Kurt is so responsive as he stretches him open with his fingers, he takes delight in every beautiful sound out of Kurt's mouth. "You're so gorgeous," he says again.

"Okay, I- okay... I'm ready," Kurt stutters out. Blaine knows he hasn't stretched him enough but he can't deny Kurt of this right now.

Kurt hisses as he pushes in and it takes all of Blaine's strength not to just pound into the tight heat again and again once he's fully inside of him. He breaths out a sigh of relief when Kurt tells him he can move; and he does, slowly at first, building up a rhythm of thrusts that began to get more and more erratic.

Kurt looks wrecked beneath him and he's so beautiful and ethereal even as Blaine is relentlessly fucking into him, the picture is enough to nearly push Blaine to his release. "You feel so good, Kurt. So good," Blaine growls out as Kurt wraps his legs around his back urging him to go harder and faster.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kurt chants. Blaine can feel himself getting close so he sneaks a hand between them and starts to stroke Kurt's cock as much in time with the thrusts as he can.

Kurt moans his name and with that he's coming all over Blaine's hand and chest. Blaine tries to stroke him through it but Kurt's face and the way he is clenching so deliciously around him is too much and it pushes him over the edge too. He rides out his orgasm, coming hard into the condom until he stills; completely spent. Kurt blinks up at him and he winces as Blaine pulls out, he rubs his thigh in apology.

"God, you should have won," Blaine pants out as he collapses on the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt bites his lip. "Maybe I did. That was quite the reward, Blaine."


End file.
